federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - June, 2404
This page chronicles posts #18031-18150 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year *FP - May, 2404 *FP - July, 2404 Earth Plots First Week Unsure of what to do, MARLINA BELL brings Sajan Devrix to her brother, WILLIAM BELL, who is a therapist and talk to him. When he does, he speaks to Marlina after and warns her about getting too emotionally invested in a man like a Devrix. Hoping for some advice about the ABGU, CONNOR ALMIN talks to ANNA-ALEENA KORAN. Having won the 2398 tournament, he feels she may have some good pointers to offer. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE is starting summer school courses and getting things ready for it when he meets with student ZHARA VELIC (STADI) who explains to him about her mutism. JOVANA LUFKIN seeks out JANA KORVIN to talk to him about her position on the Fenrir when they take off; however, she goes to him morphed as Commander Norad. They talk and decide that maybe she could work in Ten Forward. JANA then makes his way to the ship yards to give a tour to KESS PORGOIT-AVENO and her son Lawsen. They have a great time, bringing the shuttle around through the ship and he enjoys the young boys excitement. JOVANA goes home to find MARLON NADIS and tell him about her news with the Fenrir, as well as getting into a discussion about what would be fair in their relationships regarding associating with the other sex alone. At the hospital, EDWARD ELBRUNNE has some bittersweet feelings about seeing JESSE ELBRUNNE who is more apprehensive of her father after his drug issues. He explains to her that he is getting help and everything will be okay. Later, EDWARD sees his wife, KATHRYN ELBRUNNE, who has just given birth to their second daughter HUNTER ELBRUNNE (June 05, 2404). SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is studying in her apartment when ABBOTT THAY arrives to catch up with her. They get talking and end up fooling around on the couch, only for CONNOR ALMIN to walk in on them. Shocked he leaves, but Sam implores him not to think badly of her...despite going back and having sex with her ex-husband. SAJAN DEVRIX is moping around in the Betazoid Embassy when MORGAN DEVRIX tries to cheer him up by offering suggestions for his future. DELANEY ALMIN has stayed overnight with ANTHONY NORAD and they get talking about the future, mainly what will happen to them when he leaves. He explains he doesn’t care one way or the other. DELANEY seeks out LINCOLN TREDWAY about her future situation and inquires about the idea of becoming a Yeoman on the Fenrir – something Link thinks could work if she really wanted it. ZAYANI ALMIN is running along the beach when she slips and hurts herself. JACKSON MOYER is there as well and helps her out, bringing her to the hospital to heel her concussion and ankle. JACKSON calls ZAYANI’s mother, MARIAME FUKUSHIMA, and she arrives to pick up he daughter in hopes she can make her feel better. CONNOR finds ELLIANA DHAJA at work and tells her about running into Sam/Abbott together before he thinks about visiting his family. SAJAN is surprised when GISELLE SAVOI arrives to the planet. They talk about their relationship and if he would like to continue to be with her – leaving him to think about it. Second Week Going into labour, KATAL DHAJA makes it to the hospital with CHIARO DHOW before MARCUS WOLFE also arrives. They are both with her as she gives birth to RAHNE DHAJA (June 08, 2404). BENJAMIN WOLFE has seen the baby and heads home with KARYN DAX-WOLFE before they talk about some of their personal issues, as well as him really wanting to have a baby. SAHARAH MUNROE finally finds out where DARON LETHO-EVEK is on the planet and seeks him out. He is in a cage fight in Ireland, where he goes to make latinum. He brings her back to his place and they have sex. KATAL is preparing to leave in the morning with Rahne when she talks to MARCUS about everything. He is having trouble with the idea of having to part from the baby and she explains she will do whatever she can to facilitate his relationship. MARCUS then makes his way to see J’Pel but she isn’t there so he ends up talking to LINCOLN TREDWAY about some of his relationship woes. CONNOR ALMIN is working out when SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE shows up late. He knows it is because of Abbott but doesn’t get into it because he knows it wouldn’t make a difference. At the end, someone explains to Sam but she really didn’t, instead getting some dossier files in a memory chip. MORGAN DEVRIX is preparing for her own birthday party at the stables and getting her horse Aztec to come back with her when GISELLE SAVOI comes over to talk. They discuss her relationship with Sajan and how to best handle the situation. KESS PORGOIT-AVENO has another lunch out with JANA KORVIN and things start to go really well. As they continue to talk they both find they have an attraction for the other and make a plan for an official date. CONNOR goes to his families home in Japan when he runs into ZAYANI ALMIN and they catch up. She is awkward around him and hesitant to open up. MARIAME FUKUSHIMA and MELISSA ALMIN come back from shopping and CONNOR tells his mother about his placement in ABGU, as well as being back with Elliana before she asks him to escort Zayani to the doctor. SAHARAH is surprised when she gets a communication from MARIEL OKEA who explains he is leaving the Academy on Prime and coming to Earth in hopes of being a Cadet in Starfleet. CONNOR brings ZAYANI to the doctor but en route they get into an argument about why she is so distant towards the family. ZAYANI is dropped off at JACKSON MOYER’s office before he explains she has a fractured ankle that he hadn’t caught before and he fixes it. At MORGAN DEVRIX’s birthday party, CONNOR runs into her and they talk about his future and the idea that he could be a security guard for someone in the family when he graduates. Out in the park, KATAL and MARCUS spend some time together with Rahne and he explains he has been having trouble sleeping. He doesn’t want to leave Rahne and explains he thinks he is in love with her. DELANEY ALMIN decides to take her younger sister ZAYANI out to the clubs to loosen her up some but Yani is too shy to have fun. When they notice JACKSON is there, the doctor comes over while ANTHONY NORAD steals Laney away. Walking her home, Jax gives her her first kiss when she asks him to. LUKE UNA and MEGAN SPARKS are on a walk when she inquires about his capability to love her. While she is disappointed with his answer, she loves him back and then explains how her younger sisters are both pregnant and she is worried about the others. AVANDAR DEVRIX is at VYLIN ELBRUNNE’s law office asking about SAJAN DEVRIX and his issues with the paparazzi. Vylin encourages them to make a public state to look less guilty. JACKSON has a meeting with SAMANTHA to explain to her he knows about her relationship with Abbott. Telling her the boy is possibly involved with the Syndicate, Sam is placed into the ultimate decision of love over career. CONNOR goes to ELLIANA DHAJA’s place for the night and they have some intimate moments before he talks about some concerns with his family. Third Week On their first date, JANA KORVIN is shocked at how good looking KESS PORGOIT-AVENO is and their feelings for each other get stronger. At the end of the date, they go to Greece where her apartment is and JANA goes home with KESS where they have sex for the first time. In the morning, KESS and JANA talk about their relationship and how to handle things professionally before filing a proper report for Marlon’s sake. SHAWN MUNROE calls J’PEL to his office and explains to her that he needs a substitute teacher for an Orion language course – a position she accepts. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE comes to the realization she is going to have to leave Abbott behind her. She expresses this to CONNOR ALMIN who tries to be supportive with the hard task in front of her and mentions the idea of getting her memories erased. ANTHONY NORAD seeks out JANA to talk to him about his issues with Laney (aka he likes her but won’t admit it) before finding out about Jana now dating Kess. KESS sees MARLON NADIS in a counselling session when he explodes at her for dating the Captain. One thing leads to the other and more comes out about why he is so anal and they have a breakthrough. ZHARA VELIC (STADI) starts a friendship with a girl in one of her classes and after having a telepathic bond with her, starts to realize just how sexy Professor Elbrunne is. ABBOTT THAY is preparing to leave for a bounty when he goes to talk to ANNA-ALEENA KORAN, however, they get into a big argument when the subject of their parents reconciliation comes up. While sleeping, BENJAMIN WOLFE has a waking vision of a Cardassian woman who hands him a necklace only to have it burn his hand and leave the necklace behind when he ‘wakes up.’ KARYN DAX-WOLFE is concerned about someone getting into their house and suggests they talk to their father. CHIARO DHOW is with Rahne when he notices a weird birthmark on her shoulder that is only visible in firelight. KATAL DHAJA has some concerns, especially when the fire could be related to Pah-Wraiths. This concerned is amplified when KARYN comes over and tells KATAL about the incident with Ben. BENJAMIN makes his way to MARCUS WOLFE to tell him what happened only to find out that a similar thing occurred with his father. Finding a piece of another necklace in his father’s possession, they are both confused. Together for a girls date out, MARIAME FUKUSHIMA and CASSICA ALMIN talk about their experiences being a mother and anxieties about letting their children down. CASSICA later has a poolside chat with NOAH ALMIN about their future and his placement on Cardassia. JAMES MUNROE is surprised when DELANEY ALMIN talks to him about the idea of enlisting in Starfleet as a civilian and becoming a Yeoman on the Fenrir. Fourth Week Knowing she would have to be the one to tell MARCUS WOLFE, KATAL DHAJA explains to him about the mark their daughter has on her shoulder. They both try to theorize what it could mean before she also confesses her husband would be okay with an open sexual marriage. JACKSON MOYER asks ZAYANI ALMIN out to lunch but her awkwardness makes things...more awkward. Attempting to have a conversation, both struggle with the other before Jax ends the lunch early. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE is teaching her summer course when he answers some questions for a student and her partner ZHARA VELIC (STADI). Zhara finally begins to see how hot the man is and begins to get a genuine crush. During a drug induced session with mesh, MARCUS and KARYN DAX-WOLFE find something interesting in the scripture about Bajor/Hebitians with a reference to two ancient cities. BENJAMIN WOLFE is more than shocked to find them high but accepts their findings. ANTHONY NORAD is pleased to have DELANEY ALMIN at his place. They both take the time to talk and he tells her about getting an interview with Captain Jana. In the morning, DELANEY seeks out JACKSON and yells at him for his behaviour with Yani – something Jax doesn’t appreciate at all. At his apartment, MARLON NADIS, begins to try and accept that he needs to let things go. JOVANA LUFKIN gets back from some bartending classes and they talk before she suggests having a bubble bath to help him relax. DELANEY seeks out her brother CONNOR ALMIN and asks him about being a personal trainer. He agrees but is iffy as to why she would like to be a non-commissioned officer in the fleet. ZHARA seeks out ANDRUS in his office to ask him some questions but her abilities get the better of them both. Unwilling influencing him, she convinces the man to come and have a personal lunch with her. JACKSON decides to seek out ZAYANI and explain to her what Delaney did. He tells her he doesn’t appreciate being the bad guy and that she needs to get some help on her own issues before she is alone forever. BENJAMIN puts in a communication to Cardassia and finally gets some answers when he explains things to SIYAL INDUS. Out on a second date, KESS PORGOIT-AVENO and JANA KORVIN realize that they are both on the same page and like each other a lot. Out and about on a mission, ABBOTT THAY realizes that his Uncle BRIAN HANSEN was captured by the same badguys he is looking for. After killing them all, he talks to his Uncle and they team up to get a man named Lucas who was responsible for the death of Brian’s friend. On the shuttle, ABBOTT and BRIAN talk about how long he has been killing people and Abbott explains a lot of things again since he had previously erased his Uncle’s memory. ABBOTT and BRIAN find this Lucas and Abbott paves the way for his Uncle to get his ultimate revenge. Cardassia Plots First Week Going into labour, VASTI DANAN, is worried that she is on her own and wishes that her mother was with her. Instead, CHASAMA DANAN stays with her before JORGU DANAN arrives, but in the process she learns about her husband’s penchant for Bajorans. CERSEI DANAN is born (June 01, 2404). SIYAL INDUS is at the Damar house visiting with GWENI DAMAR who is more than upset about everything going on with her family. Siyal tries to cheer her up but is not that helpful. KEGEN DAMAR is still shocked by everything that is going on and explains to NATIME DAMAR that his mother has given birth to his sister LEXI DAMAR (June 06, 2404) because of her stress. Finally, Natime agrees to look into the Hebitian thing and goes with Kegen to pray. ONEL makes his way to the regular side and tells OZARA BERN about finding Zeteri. CELAR BERN walks in on them and gets upset with Onel about being there while AARIX DAMAR is shocked to see the pictures of his wife and makes to leave right away. Celar, on the other hand, was ordered to remain behind by his mother. Third Week En route to the planet, AARIX DAMAR and ZETERI DAMAR talk about what to tell everyone else about her experience since she is shy about what really happened. They make plans on moving to another place and Aarix explains how he will be patient with her. AARIX is back on the planet and has a confrontation with his father-in-law AVARIN INDUS when he inquires about how they are going to stop this from happening again; as well as finding out Celar is no longer on the planet. When KEGEN DAMAR hears about Zeteri being back he tells the news to NATIME DAMAR and they are both flabbergasted that she was saved just after praying. KEGEN is in the temple with OVI MERU when he sees a Vulcanoid figure with a baby. Suspicious he follows him but Meru doesn’t see anyone. When Kegen picks up a dropped necklace he gets the Hebitian Unity symbol burnt into his hand. In the middle of the night, SIYAL INDUS has a weird vision and goes into her mother’s things to find a necklace. When she touches it, she gets burnt and goes into labour. AVARIN helps her to the hospital and is confused about what is going on. AVARIN seeks SIYAL out after the birth of their twins JARRAD INDUS and DORAD INDUS (June 20, 2404) and they talk about the future. KEGEN returns home to NATIME and shows her the mark on his hand, imploring her to look more into things while he focuses on returning back to the military for duty. Fourth Week Going to see SIYAL, KEGEN DAMAR offers up some congrats for her twins before talking to her about the mark on his hand. Siyal explains she has one as well and they are both mystified about how this is all happening. NATIME DAMAR seeks out CYDJA MUNROE and inquires about the whole unity necklace. Cydja disagrees this is Oralius’ work as much as meddling Prophets. Mirror Universe First Week With ZETERI DAMAR raped and brutalized, mCELAR BERN feels that it is time to send Onel his message. Questioning her about how she knows Kalisa, mCelar gets everything he needs to know before stabbing Zeteri and l leaving her for dead. mCELAR makes his way to LANA BERN who has been chained to the bed in his room. She wakes up and is drowsy but relents to being intimate with him if he is gentle – hoping to manipulate. KALISA BROSAN is out blowing off some steam when she finds the dead body of her ‘father’ in the gardens. Screaming for help, ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) arrives only to have two more bodies, one of Kalisa and one of Zseteri dropped in front of them as a message. Amazingly, they find that ZETERI is still alive, though badly mutilated. mZETERI INDUS is called in and ONEL makes her donate blood. Second Week Finally over on the other side, AARIX DAMAR confronts mZETERI INDUS and is surprised at the difference. She flirts with him, trying to find out more information but Aarix doesn’t fall for it. ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) wakes up ZETERI DAMAR and tries to get information out of her. She is scared out of her mind but explains she told mCelar about Kalisa. AARIX is let in to see his wife ZETERI and he is shocked at her state but promises to get her home quickly and that nothing like this will happen again. On mEmpok Nor, mAVARIN INDUS finds that CELAR BERN has crossed over and he confronts him. Celar, on the other hand had developed a death wish and calls mAvarin’s bluff before getting knocked unconscious. KALISA BROSAN thinks she sees Celar and inquires about it but ONEL (ERON) denies everything, pushing the girl away from the issues. KALISA takes things upon herself and does find CELAR unconscious before he wakes up. He realizes she is his Kalisa and explains the situation before she runs away with him. Third Week On mRomulus, mBENJAMIN WOLFE is shocked to see mKARYN WOLFE return with their daughter mRAHNE WOLFE who was born in secret (June 08, 2404). They plan on keeping her hidden away and eventually take over the Terran Alliance. On mBetazed, ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) is still furious about Kalisa being missing and leaving with Celar. mZETERI INDUS attempts to make him feel better but oversteps her bounds until she uses sex as a distraction. On mTerok Nor, mCELAR BERN is more than excited to have LANA BERN with him as his Queen. She has realized just how to control him and he is excited to show her to his mother. When they go, however, mCYDJA BERN is jealous and goes into a rampage, getting the mummified Eron to kill Lana. Lana pretends to hear the man talking and convinces mCelar that it is his time to rule and his mother is sick, as well as keeping the throne from him for a long time. Fourth Week En route to mTerok Nor, CELAR BERN and KALISA BROSAN talk about their past life together and his constant struggles to be happy and to make Lana happy. She tells him that she will look after him but they are interrupted when an announcement comes on about mCydja stepping down and mCelar marrying Lana. CELAR makes it to the station only to find LANA by herself and refusing to leave with him. They get into a huge physical argument about why she wants to stay, but then mCELAR BERN shoots Celar. More struggles ensue and Lana tries to stop her husband from being killed and slows mCelar down. Leaving with Celar they are followed by guards and AARIX DAMAR sees the commotion. Eventually, Lana is shot and Celar blown out an airlock. AARIX seeks out LANA in the medical bay and she explains to him that she doesn’t want to go back because she has nothing there and this is her karma. Aarix is saddened but understands and leaves to the other universe. #06 June, 2404 #06 June, 2404 #06 June, 2404